Owen and Anne
by Tania-R
Summary: A more personal look into the life of the notorious but brilliant military Colonel Owen Crawford.


**Owen and Anne**

**Summary :A more personal look into the life of the notorious but brilliant military Colonel Owen Crawford.**

She was sweet, innocent and so willing to please. She was perfect. She had been sheltered all her life and was trusting and extremely naive. All he had to do was turn on his charming heart stopping smile, and she was his. At that same moment he knew that the project was also his! Anne, he thought to himself, Anne my sweet Anne. If only your father had given you more freedom you may have learned to avoid men like me but to my fortune he did not.

Owen Crawford knew that he was an extremely attractive man. Piercing blue eyes, hair the colour of gold, square line jaw, the killer smile, broad shoulders, a perfect masculine body incased in a 6 foot frame and a charming nature that could seduce the very devil himself…… and the military uniform…..the poor girl never stood a chance.

He remembered the way her eyes lit up when he arrived at her house unannounced. He remembered the way she looked at him when he taught her how to ride, the complete and utter trust and dependency…….the poor innocent fool.

He remembered the way her eyes filled with tears when he made love to her. Making sure that he used all the techniques he had learned with his many but forgettable lovers, and the absolute joy in her eyes when he asked her to be his wife.

Through out the years they were together she bore him two sons. Two sons that he actually loved very much. Especially Sam. Even though he could never show his love for Eric. He did love him. He could never tell his first born that he was scared of him.

He knew in the end that he would one day have to get rid of Anne. She had started to drink and worse she had turned to pill popping. Not only was she a hazard to herself but to their children. The children were the only good thing that ever came out of this marriage, at least he had someone to pass the project onto. She had served her purpose and she had uncovered the truth as well. That was always one thing that worried Owen about his wife. Yes she was very dependent and naïve but she was also an intelligent woman. He was always afraid that one day she would find out the truth, but she had to take it that one step too far…she also found the evidence….she had to go.

He knew that from the moment he stepped into the study and found Sam and Anne looking at the metallic object that Sue had given him many years before.

He jogged her memory about the first day they went riding, reminding her how she almost fell off, flashing her that smile which he knew always made her heart race. He got up from the chair and knelt in front of her. Yes it was working, she was slightly panting. He caressed her face, reminding her the feel of his hands on her body, yes he could feel his wife beginning to melt. Even after all these years, she still fell for that heart stopping smile. His mind was working out a plan as he cradled her in his arms.

She was not the only person he wanted to get rid off. That idiot Howard had to go too…he had betrayed him. I will kill them both in the car he thought to himself as he gently carried Anne up stairs. He would make love to her one last time before he made his two sons motherless.

He kissed her one last time and placed her in the car. He was a little taken back when she looked up at him and smiled. His heart twinged a little because he knew that he would never touch her again he had to balance himself on the car door, Owen Crawford was not used to feelings of remorse and love but that was soon forgotten when he thought about his project. The real love of his life. The one he had sacrificed everything for …including his marriage.

He waved good bye like a dutiful husband. Anne watched her husband as the headlights of the car aluminated him like a god. Even at this age. He was so beautiful. She loved him so much her heart ached to leave him and the two boys who looked so much like their father. She was never happier then that moment to be a Crawford.

Owen spotted their car and raced on ahead. The time had come. He had to do this quickly. He had to get back to his boys. He was the only parent now. He had to get back to his sons soon.

He parked the car and got out. And waited for them to come around the corner. He quickly slipped on the black gloves and placed, Howard's revolver in his pocket. He was going to make sure that Howard got all the blame.

Howard slowed down the car as the man in the blue suit flagged them down. "It's the colonel." He said to Anne giving her a shocked look. Anne just smiled and rolled her husbands name softly over her tongue.

Owen bent over the car window and looked at the passengers. His wife was smiling at him and Howard just looked surprised. He took the gun out off his pocket and fired it. The bullet went straight into the head. It was at such close range that his brain cleaved straight off his brain stem. He was gone.

Anne's heart had jumped into her mouth. Dear god he shot him! Her husband was a monster, and now that evil creature was pointing the gun at her. All she could think off when she was running down the deserted highway is that she would never see Sam and Eric again.

Owen eyed wife while she ran. He gently lifted up the revolver and aimed the gun. His vision was blurring and he was not sure why, it was only when he released the bullet he realised that he was crying.

As he reached for Howard and pulled him towards his wife, images began to run through his head. Their wedding, Anne pregnant, Eric holding his baby brother, Anne taking off his uniform, the smell of her hair, her sweet melodic voice.

He cursed himself as he placed the gun in Howard's hand. What was wrong with him? Anne was just a part of his plan. She was just a piece of pawn on a chess board. He looked at her and he felt the tears sting him. He called her sweetheart told her that he was sorry and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the blast echoed out into the night. He stood up and stared down at his wife. Just for that millisecond he saw Anne Campbell as his wife, the mother of his children the woman who shared his bed………………

Maybe just maybe it was him who was the fool all along.


End file.
